Lacey Clements
Lacey Clemets is a vampire, from a family of shifters. She's kind, mostly, but can send people to insanity within seconds. Biography Lacey lives with her parents and her brother, all shifters. Yet... Lacey was too young, she hadnt even changed yet, nor had she began to feel any of the symptoms. But she knew what the rest of her family was. At about 7 years old, a vampire came and destroyed the village she was in, killing her family (aside from one brother who wasnt there at the time ) but... as she didnt shift, the vampire didnt kill her. He saw her a beautiful, even as a child. He became a sort of father to Lacey, lettting her grow up before he finally turned her, obviously not breaking the rules. Lacey had always been a kind and gentle child, and was part of the reaason why the vampire kept her alive, but when her family died, she hated the vampire, but she had no where else to go. SHe grew up with him as her father and when he turned her, she went through the process, and when she did, she left. She didnt know what to do, but all she kept picturing was the vampire killing and eating so many people, Lacey isollated herself and finally, managed to survive from animals. It wasnt until years later that she discovered her own ability. It was a day that she spotted again her creator, the man who had killed everyone, mostly, she cared about. She went over to confront him, her whole gentle side disappearing as she became more angry and upset with the matter. She glared at him with such hatred and before she knew what she was really doing, she touched her finger to his head, inserting the complete aspect of being a shifter. Over the years, he went crazy and killed himself. Lacey then knew what she could do to people, a complete contrast to her other side of her personality.But she knew it was partly from her family, and her own hatred for what had happened Physical Appearance She has light blonde coloured hair, but more of a golden, than a yellow colour. A warm honey tone to it. It is rather long, just shaped around her face, a curl to it that gives her hair some bounce. Lacey has golden eyes, similarly matching her hair. She doesnt drink from humans and so her eyes have never gone that red colour which she would hate. She has long eyelashes though too. 5'7. Before she was turned, she had a birthmark on her, on the underside of her wrist, the mark that looked like a moon, and when she was turned, it stayed. Personality and Traits Over all, Lacey is easy to get along with, she has a gentle and inviting smile. Lacey likes to voice her opinion though, and she isnt worried about what she says. She is playful and often teases, but not usually in a mean way. She is soft and can get on with almost everyone. However.... due to before, her ancestors being shape shifters, she can want to lose control, even in this vampire body. If she gets annoyed, or unhappy, things wouldnt go well. Powers and Abilities The ability she has is triggered when her mood changes, and i guess is partly why the reason she loses control as she does. She has the ability to link the aspect of a shifter, to a vampire. Although, as its completely un natural it isnt good to use. This meaning she can insert a shifters anger, and lack of control, in a vampire, causing them to lose their mind. Relationships She has met a few people but has not come close to anyone yet Media Portrayal Lacey is portrayed by the beautiful Blake Lively Category:Females